


Midnight Marathons

by lunaerly



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaerly/pseuds/lunaerly
Summary: erik puts you to sleep.





	Midnight Marathons

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from tumblr during this ‘no adult content’ purge. i can’t remember if this fics been edited after upload, i took the original from my docs. i’m lazy. 
> 
> [plz forgive if there is any mistakes hiding]

It’s late, the sky is dark and sprinkled with stars and the moon is out, hidden behind passing clouds. Your room is dark, save for the glow of the television hanging on your wall and a lone purple lava lamp sitting on your desk. Laid out on your stomach across your bed, you hug a pillow to your chest as you watch the nearly muted tv. You’d fallen out of your binging habits when your workload increased, leaving you exhausted when you finally came home. But you were finally on a small vacation of four days and you planned to spend them all in bed, catching up on all you missed. You’d just finished a few heartbreaking episodes of Game of Thrones and had moved onto a few random cartoons on Netflix to lighten your mood before you finally passed out. 

Rearranging yourself a little bit to get more comfortable, you freeze when a warm rough hand slides up your bare thigh stopping just under your ass and squeezing.

“Why you still up?” Erik’s voice is gruff with sleep and you turn your head to glance over your shoulder. He’s sitting up some, his gaze heavy on you.

You shrug your shoulders as best you can, turning back to the tv. “I’m not tired yet, sorry if I woke you up.”

It’s silent for a few moments after and if it weren’t for his hand still resting just beneath your ass, you would’ve thought he’d fallen back to sleep.

“Not tired, hm?” He questions as his hand slips from your skin. You miss the contact immediately but you don’t get to mourn it for too long as the bed dips and he’s suddenly straddling your thighs. His heavy weight pressing you into the soft mattress is heavenly in a way you can’t explain but you like messing with him so you free your arm and swat at him half-heartedly. He catches your wrist easily, bending your arm at the elbow to pin it against the small of your back.

“Erik,” you gasp lightly, clenching your hand in a fist as you try to tug your arm free. “Erik, quit it, I’m trying to watch tv.” He ignores you, freeing the pillow from under your chest so you lay flat against the bed. You take in a weak, shuddering breath as Erik leans over you, his solid chest pressed against your back. You feel his lips skim over the sensitive skin behind your ear, pressing a couple of kisses over the area lightly, sucking on the skin until a tiny moan escapes your lips. Your eyes flutter closed as a chill runs down your spine and your thighs clench together involuntarily. He knows that’s your weak spot and he abuses it every chance he gets. It would be annoying as hell if it didn’t feel so damn good.

“Not tired, huh?” He asks once more, straight, white teeth nipping at your earlobe. You shudder again, fingertips coming to clench at the blanket beneath you.

“N–no,” you quickly clear your throat, opening your eyes again. “No, I’m not.” It comes out a little bit stronger this time but it only makes Erik chuckle.

“We’ll see about that.” He murmurs as he sits up and moves off your body. His hands come down heavy over your ass, a cheek grasped in each palm as he knees your legs wide open.

“Baby,” you whine as your panties stretch and tug over your pussy, the pressure feels fantastic as you start to ache between your thighs with the images of what he was going to do to you. 

“Up,” he orders easily, the command rings heavy in his tone. “On your knees, arch that shit how I like it.” 

Bringing your palms up to brace yourself on the bed, you slide up onto your knees and settle into the familiar arch you’ve come to know well being with Erik.

“There we go, Princess.” Erik groans as he admires your body before him, nearly bare besides a bra and some panties. You bite your lip as you press your cheek into the bed, looking behind you as best you can to watch Erik.

“Nuh uh, ma. Focus on that tv, that’s what you wanted right?” His fingers trail up your inner thighs, sending a pleasant tingle through your body. 

“Erik,” you start to say, cut off by your own yelp when Erik smacks the sensitive skin between your thighs.

“What’s my name?” He growls, his hands sliding up to your ass once more, spreading wide to grab as much as he could. His thumb slides over your pussy, your panties already a bit damp with arousal.

“Daddy, fuck.” You choke out softly, wanting to press your hips back into his teasing caress so badly but knowing Erik wouldn’t appreciate you taking before he was ready to give.

“Damn right,” he mutters as his touch firms up, his thumb pressing hard enough to part your lips, the fabric of your panties rubbing into your nub in small, slow strokes. A pleased sigh leaves your lips, lust curling up your body and leaving you to grow wetter with every caress. “Your eyes better be on that tv.” Erik warns lightly, the comment clearing the fog in your brain for a moment as you move your head into a more comfortable position. He doesn’t waste anymore time, grasping at the edge of your panties and tugging them down your legs. He leaves them in a puddle at your knees as he takes in the erotic site of your lips glistening in the dim glow of the room, your hole already clenching around nothing.

“This pussy already this wet for me and I ain’t even do shit.” You can hear the smirk in Erik’s voice as your eyes blur a bit trying to focus on the television. His thumb rubs through your slick folds, pressing into your clit. Your eyes flutter close as he rubs you just right, firm circles and strokes that sends tingles of pleasure down your legs and makes your heart pump faster. His fingers stroke over sopping hole and without an warning there’s two thick fingers plunging deep inside you, rubbing over your silken walls feeling them flutter and pulse at the intrusion. Choking on a moan, you gasp and rock your hips back into Erik’s fingers. You find it absolutely mindblowing how the man can get you wetter than a slip and slide, play your body better than any other man you’ve been with. 

His fingers curl and rub, not wasting in time in setting a quick pace that makes your skin flush hot and prickle pleasantly. The sounds coming from between your legs would be embarrassing if you weren’t so damn horny. Grasping the sheets tightly between clenched fingers, you roll your hips into Erik’s fingers trying to get them deeper. You whimper loudly, breathing heavily as you try to still the trembles rocking your body. His fingers you deep, dragging pleasantly over your pulsating walls with quick flicks of his wrist.

“Tell me how it feel, Princess.” Erik says, his left hand coming up to hold your hip in place as his fingers continue to do sinful things inside you, his thumb still working wonders your clit. How the fuck were you supposed to do that when he’s fucking all the sense out your brain? 

“Fuck,” you whine, your thighs start quivering as Erik finally ends his teasing and curls his fingers to massage over your g-spot. “Oh shit, shit, Daddy please.” He’s relentless as he works his wrist, putting some strength into it. “It’s so good, it’s so fucking good.” You pant breathlessly, words slurring together as your body rolls with the waves of pleasure. 

“Stay the fuck still, Y/N.” Erik instructs, his hand tightening on your hip before his fingers slip out your pussy with an obscene noise.

“Wh-what? No, Erik, why’d you stop?” You cry out, the rising tide of lust stilling abruptly as Erik pulls free. You’d been so close and now he wanted to play games. You sit up out your arch, looking over your shoulder to the broad chested man behind you.

“I ain’t say you could get up,” Erik quips as you tugs his t-shirt over his head and tosses it away, his dreads falling over his forehead again. “Get that arch back and let me eat this pussy.”

Heat rushes through your body in anticipation. If you thought Erik could work his fingers, his tongue was doing God’s work. Assuming your position once more, thighs trembling with excitement as you spread your knees a little bit wider. The first touch of Erik’s warm tongue against your sensitive clit sends you jolting forward, a wrecked moan coming from you.

Erik wraps his hands tight around your thighs dragging you back onto his waiting mouth. You can’t help the moans that start pouring out of you now. Erik’s tongue licking just right over your clit, his lips sucking on the sensitive bundle of nerves. “H’oh my fuckin’ god!” You turn your head to muffle your cries into the bedsheets. “Daddy… fuck yes, oh god.”

“Damn ma, you so-” kiss “fucking-” kiss “wet right now.” Erik’s voice is gruff, his lips pressing little opened mouth kisses along your wet lips before diving right back into where he’d been eating you like you were his last meal. His tongue massages your clit in tight little circles before licking up and dipping into your hole. You shudder with pleasure, whimpering out his name.

“Just like that, say my name baby,” Erik’s hands slide up from where they rested on your thighs, grabbing your ass gripping the flesh tight. “Got ya shit quiverin’ ma, you gon’ cum for me?” He licks over your clit again his tongue flat and wide, rolling in a way that makes your eyes cross. 

“Y-yes! Yes oh god!” You cry, your eyes prickling with tears at the overwhelming sensation of your orgasm slowly creeping up. Erik hums against your pussy, the tiny vibrations sending shocks up your spine. “Please, Daddy, please,” you beg with a loud mewl. “Please make me cum.”

He grunt out his permission, tongue licking at your clit before he points it and flicks it directly over the small bundle of nerves just as he stretches three fingers inside you this time. The dam breaks and it feels like you’re drowning in a tidal wave of pleasure, unable to do anything as you scream out Erik’s name. You’re not sure if you black out for a second but you’re shaking like a leaf when you come back down to Earth, heavy breaths and loud moans filling the room as Erik licks you through your orgasm. You’ve lost your arch a bit having tried to squirm away from Erik during your orgasm but he followed you forward, not letting you run.

“Please, fuck oh god. M’so sensitive.” You squirm, pleading with Erik as he sucks your clit for a final few seconds before give the lips between your thighs a final kiss. You can feel him sit up as you slide your knees back to lay flat. Your lower back aches a bit and it feels like your heart is beating between your legs, your body still shivering here and there with the aftershocks.

You startle when you feel a hand wrap around your ankle and tug, dragging you to the edge of the bed. “You thought your ass was tappin’ out already?” Erik questions when you’ve flipped onto your back. His eyes are dark with lust where they stare down at you, shirtless and his boxers tented. He leans over you, hands pressed into the bed beside your head as he kisses you. You bring your legs up, wrapping them around Erik’s waist and pulling him closer. You whimper at at the feel of his clothed dick bumping between your legs as his hips slot against yours.

“Fuck me Daddy, ‘wanna feel you cum inside me,” You moan, pressing a hand between your bodies to slip your fingers inside his boxers. Wrapping your fingers around his dick, your stroke it slowly before pulling it free of its fabric confines. Erik’s easily the biggest man you’ve ever been with, both long and wide enough to have you acting just a little bit crazy. He groans against your lips, tucking his head a bit to nip along your jaw before settling down to suck a bruise into your neck. “Erik,” you plead, running a finger through the dripping mess along the head of his dick. 

Bringing his hands down, he wraps them around your waist as he drags you a bit further off the bed, leaving your ass hanging off the edge. Sitting up from where he’d been kissing on your neck, he lets his hands slide to the back of your thighs, hoisting your legs up into the air and pressing them back into your chest.

“Got the prettiest fuckin’ pussy, baby. I can never get enough.” Erik’s growled, it makes your face warm with embarrassment at the vulgar comment but then Erik’s rubbing the tip of his dick over your wet slit, the blunt head pressing between your lips and getting coated in your juices and you forget the lewd comment. You gasp at the stretch of him finally pressing inside of you, pressing your head back into the bed as you scramble to grasp at the sheets. He teases you, thrusting the tip in before pulling back out to rub it over your clit, repeating the process over and over until your begging for him to just fuck you. He smirks above you, hands holding the backs of your knees as he rocks his hips in one smooth motion, burying himself deep.

“Shit,” you groan loudly, your pussy clenching and pulsing around the intrusion. You look down between you, heart beating a little faster at the erotic sight of where you two were connected. “Oh my… fuck!” You can’t help the mewl that leaves you as Erik starts a punishing pace, long, deep strokes that overwhelm you and sends your trying to squirm away. “W-wait, Erik, wait… oh my… god! S’too much, it’s too good.” You pleaded, ears filled with your own moaning, the obscene sounds of your pussy juices around Erik’s dick, the clap of skin on skin.

“You good, ma. Take this dick, you good.” Erik huffs, letting you wrap one of your legs around his waist as his drills into you. “You love when I make ya pussy cream like this?” You can feel tears beginning to leak out the corners of your eyes. You feel like you can’t catch your breath with Erik pounding you like this, pleasure making you shake and tremble as you feebly try to reach down and press at Erik’s stomach to calm to rushing tsunami that was your orgasm. He pins your wrist down, pushing your body back up the bed with his powerful thighs before leaning heavily over your body, trapping you in place to receive the deep fucking he was giving you.

“Don’t run, baby. Don’t you fucking run from me.” His voice is so deep and heavy, blanketing you just like he was physically. His hips are rolling in such a way it should be illegal, his pubic bone rubbing over your clit as you grip at his muscled biceps, so far past pleasure you can’t even moan any longer. The pressure built rapidly, faster than you’d anticipated, unable to even warn Erik your back is arching up off the bed as a guttural scream shakes the room. You feel Erik’s arms wrap around you, pulling you tight against his chest his hand gripping your ass as he fucks you through your climax. Your legs shake where they’re wrapped around his waist, your arms limp around his shoulder as he bounced you in his lap. 

“Gimme another one baby, come on,” he whispers in your ear, nipping and sucking at the lobe. Your senses are overloaded as you weakly shake your head. “I got you, princess, one more. I can feel your pussy trembling, it’s right there, give it to me!” Erik commands and almost instantly your shaking apart all over again in his arms. You’re not sure if it’s just one big orgasm, or just neverending small ones back to back to back… but you’re pretty sure Erik broke you.

He’s laid you back down on the bed, hips working in a slow grind because your legs are wrapped so tightly around him, the head of his dick pressed right against your g-spot. You feel overheated, sticky with sweat, and sore as hell and fuck… you’re still fucking coming. “Daddy… Erik, oh god! Fuck, Jesus, fuck… h’ohmygod!” You pant breathlessly, nails digging into Erik’s skin as you hold on for dear life. “Can’t stop, can’t stop… can’t-” Above you Erik groans, stuffing his face into the crook of your neck, his hips rolling to a slow stop as he buried himself to the hilt. With Erik finally still, you feel like you can breath, your legs tired and weak as they fall from where they were wrapped around Erik’s waist. It’s a few moments later that Erik’s gingerly pulling out of you and rolling onto his back beside you. You only have enough strength to roll onto your side as well, head pillowed on Erik’s bicep as you curl into his chest, a small shiver running along your back as you press your thighs together. You’re out before you even realize it.

“Aye ma, you good?” Erik finally breaks the silence when he’s caught his breath. He looks down to you when you don’t answer, chuckling lightly when he sees you knocked out. “Put that ass right to sleep.” he mutters with a smirk as he gather you in his arms. Reaching for the tv remote, he clicks the power button plunging the room into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> my other fics will eventually be uploaded as well [and maybe new ones???????]


End file.
